


Spin Cycle

by seraphina_snape



Category: Big Bang Theory
Genre: F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-16
Updated: 2010-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-13 17:04:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphina_snape/pseuds/seraphina_snape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Penny and Sheldon do their laundry. (AKA Laundry Room Smut)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spin Cycle

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in June 2010. Written for a challenge @ [bigbang_land](http://community.livejournal.com/bigbang_land/).
> 
> Thanks to [tinx_r](http://archiveofourown.org/users/tinx_r/pseuds/tinx_r) for the beta.

Laundry night was progressing as usual, with Penny chucking her load into the first free washer while Sheldon was having a minor freak out over the thought of whites and denim sharing a wash cycle. Penny shrugged. She wasn’t stupid, she never washed her red sweater with anything white and she did a few of the more delicate things by hand. But other than that, it hadn’t hurt any of her clothes to be washed together. They always came out clean at the end and that’s what mattered, right? So Penny didn’t really get Sheldon’s problem. But as long as he left it alone, everything was okay.

But of course Sheldon _didn’t_ leave it alone. As soon as she started hand washing her favorite silk bra, Sheldon had stepped in, taken the garment from her hands and started washing it himself. It was a very Sheldon thing to do. Completely irritating, almost endearing, but as usual just a little bit too much.

"What are you doing?"

"Washing your brassiere," he replied matter-of-factly. "If you had continued to scrub away at it the way you had been, you would have ruined the fabric."

Penny counted to ten in her head, but it was no use. She still wanted to punch Sheldon. Or slap him in the face with her very wet _brassiere_.

"I’ve been washing this bra for months and it hasn’t fallen apart yet, Sheldon."

"Hmm. Sooner or later the damage would have become apparent."

She grabbed the bra from his hands – or she tried to. Sheldon had a surprisingly strong grip. "Give me that!"

"Are you going to continue to destroy this piece of clothing if I do?"

Penny glared at him. "Probably, yeah."

"Then no."

"What?"

"I’m not letting go."

"Sheldon!" She intentionally pitched her voice higher because she knew it bothered him. She was rewarded with a flinch.

"Penny," he said in his most condescending tone, "your attempts are futile. I possess more upper body strength than you and I will not relinquish my hold."

"Sheldon, I’m warning you, give me that bra!"

"No."

Penny was frustrated and angry and more than a little bothered by the fact that she might have to give in. She didn’t even mind the fact that he was anal enough to do her laundry for her – less work for her, right? – but it just wasn’t on to grab a girl’s underwear just like that.

"Sheldon, if you don’t let go, I’ll have to take extreme measures," she warned.

Sheldon’s eyes narrowed. He was a control freak who had conniptions when anyone touched his food or upset his schedule, but he was also stubborn as a mule and pretty much the original immovable object if he had his mind on something.

"To use the appropriate vernacular in this situation: Bring it on, bitch."

Penny snarled at him and tugged on the bra. It didn’t budge, so she stepped closer to Sheldon and wrinkled her nose as if she had to sneeze. Sheldon gasped and stepped back. But he still had her bra clutched in his hand, and he was not letting go. By now Penny didn’t even care about the bra any more. She just wanted to win. Besting Sheldon was always a rush.

Sheldon realized that he wasn’t getting enough distance between them to avoid high-speed germs from a potential sneeze. Penny was hanging on to one end of the bra while he held the other. Neither of them were letting go.

"I will re-organize your kitchen," Sheldon threatened.

"I’ll sneak into your room and rearrange your sock drawer so that all the pairs are mismatched."

Sheldon shuddered. "I will delete all the contacts in your phone."

"I’ll hide a little bit of dirt somewhere in your apartment."

"I’ll print out your Halo high scores and give them to the next man that picks you up for a date."

Penny glared. "Just give me that!"

They played a weird game of tug-of-war with the bra. Suddenly Penny realized that she had twisted around until Sheldon’s arm – his hand still gripping the bra – was cradled against her stomach in both of her hands with his other hand trying to dislodge her. Her back was pressed against his front. They were both panting harshly and Penny’s stomach flip-flopped.

"Sheldon," she whispered.

"Penny," came his equally quiet reply.

Penny turned in the circle of his arms. His pupils were blown; only a small sliver of blue remained. Penny could feel his erection against her hip.

"Your body temperature, elevated heart rate and dilated pupils indicate arousal," he said.

And for some reason Penny didn’t find that annoying.

She thought it was hot.

She grabbed a fistful of his shirt (vintage Transformers) and pulled him down for a kiss.

Sheldon’s response was surprising. Despite his obvious arousal, she had expected him to be stiff and unyielding, maybe even to pull away from her. Instead he leaned into the kiss, flicked his tongue over her lips and took charge of her mouth when she opened it to let him in.

It was beyond hot. Penny was reaching combustion level from just a kiss. A very deep, hot kiss, granted, but Sheldon hadn’t even touched her yet and she was ready to come apart.

Suddenly the silk bra was forgotten, dropped onto the floor without a second thought. Penny’s hands were working on Sheldon’s fly and Sheldon’s hands were sliding into her shorts. When his fingers brushed over her clit, Penny groaned, breaking the kiss. Sheldon dropped his head to her shoulder and began kissing and biting her neck. Penny wriggled her ass to help him push down her shorts. She stepped out of them without a second thought to the fact that they were in the laundry room with its permanently stuck open door. If she had thought about it, she wouldn’t have cared because Sheldon pushed his fingers into her and--

Oh God. Penny moaned. "Sheldon, please."

She fumbled with his briefs, pushing them down far enough to free his cock and balls from their confines.

Sheldon’s lips released her neck with one final, butterfly-soft kiss. She knew she’d have a mark there tomorrow and the thought of Sheldon putting his mark on her made her feel weak in the knees.

Luckily Sheldon was there to hold her up. He slid his hands down her back and briefly kneaded her buttocks before gripping a little tighter to lift her up. Penny wrapped her legs around him, hissing slightly when Sheldon backed her against the wall. The concrete was rough and cold against her ass and back where her shirt had ridden up. But then Sheldon reached between them with one hand and moments later she could feel his cock slide into her.

"God, please, Sheldon, move!"

Sheldon started thrusting agonizingly slowly. Penny could feel his hot breath on her neck, the rasp of concrete over her backside, the hot feel of his cock sliding in and out at a maddening pace. She dug her heels in, urging him to go faster.

"Faster, please. You can go as slowly as you want next time, but quit teasing me now, Sheldon!"

It didn’t register until Sheldon’s thrusts stuttered for a moment before picking up a faster rhythm. Next time? She was hoping for a next time? Penny used her free hand to tap under his chin and make him look at her. She kept her eyes fixed on Sheldon’s, trying to tell him without words that there would definitely be a second time if she had any say in it. And a third. And a tenth and a ten thousandth.

Sheldon held her gaze even when he sent his fingers dancing over her clit, making her close her eyes for a moment. He didn’t flinch when she dug her fingers into his shoulder hard enough to bruise. He just watched, silent and transfixed, as she came and moaned his name and urged him to come inside of her.

Penny was a little freaked that he was so quiet. Of course, not everyone was a talker or a screamer, she’d been with guys who never said a word during sex, but Sheldon usually had an opinion about everything and he never stopped himself from making it known. To see him so quiet and solemn was strange. But in a good way, she decided, watching as he came, his eyes widening as his hips thrust a few more times with more force than before. And then all thought deserted her when she was overcome by a second orgasm. Penny groaned and dug her fingers into Sheldon’s shoulder again. That had never happened before. Multiple orgasms had always seemed like an unattainable fantasy.

Sheldon’s head was buried in her neck when Penny came back to herself. She still had her legs wrapped around him, but his softening cock had slipped out of her at some point.

"Set me down?" she asked, tapping Sheldon’s arm.

Slowly, Sheldon straightened, steadying her as she shook out her stiff legs. He zipped himself up and then gently brushed a lock of hair out of her face and caressed her cheek. That was so out of character for Sheldon that Penny frowned. "What happens now?"

Sheldon mirrored her frown. "I believe this has caused an irrevocable shift in our relationship paradigm."

Penny took a second to translate Sheldon to English. "Yeah, it’s is a pretty big change," she agreed. "Not one I was expecting, I have to say."

"Nor I," Sheldon said. "But I don’t find myself averse to exploring the parameters of our changed relationship."

Penny smiled. "Good."

Sheldon continued to frown. "I’m not up to date with post-coital behavior etiquette, but while I believe it would be acceptable to stay in a state of undress in the privacy of one’s bedroom or apartment, it is hardly appropriate in such a public place."

"Huh?"

Sheldon held out her shorts. "You’re half-naked."

Penny blushed and hastily stepped into her shorts before realizing it wasn’t anything he hadn’t seen before. Penny shifted a little. She felt sticky and squishy and every step made her feel like she was leaking.

Sheldon noticed her discomfort. "I will take care of the laundry if you want to go upstairs to clean up and change."

On impulse, Penny leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Thanks, Sheldon. I’ll see you later?"

"When I bring your laundry, yes."

She nodded and headed for the door. "Hey, Sheldon?"

"Yes?"

"This paradigm shift – it’s a good thing, right?"

Sheldon tilted his head to the side. "Yes, I believe so."

Smiling, Penny headed upstairs.

End.


End file.
